


Thunder

by ilsafausts (phoenix_cry)



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_cry/pseuds/ilsafausts
Summary: It's a stormy night with a thunderstorm raging outside. It could be a perfect setting for a lazy night spent on the couch if only Ilsa wouldn't jump with every crack of thunder. Ethan still endeavors to make her feel comfortable.





	Thunder

The rain was coming down hard outside, thunder rumbling in the distance, but Ethan was pretty sure it was getting steadily closer and louder. The windows in the old safehouse were rattling against the wind, the raindrops hammering against the glass like bullets. 

Ethan gave the windows one more passing glance on his way from the small kitchen back to the living room, trusting them to hold steady against the onslaught. 

Carrying the two mugs of steaming hot tea over to the sofa, he set them down on the small coffee table, receiving a thankful smile from his partner. He smiled back at her and gave her feet a slight nudge, silently asking her to make room for him on the cushions. She made a face, but pulled in her feet regardless, adjusting the blanket over her legs in the process, before turning her attention back to the book cradled in her lap. 

Ethan grinned in amusement and sank down onto the sofa beside her, gently pulling at her ankles until she relented and allowed him to stretch her legs back out over his thighs. 

“It’s really coming down hard tonight,” he murmured, his thumb absentmindedly stroking over her ankle beneath the blanket. 

Ilsa nodded, and she chewed her lips, but he assumed it was in regards to a scene in her book and nothing else. 

They sat in companionable silence for a while, occasionally sipping their tea, while Ethan browsed on his phone. From time to time, he would glance at Ilsa out of the corner of his eyes, while the storm grew steadily closer. 

A particularly loud thunder made her jump. Her eyebrows furrowed and the chewing on her bottom lip grew more intense. 

The next thunder about a minute or two later caused a shuddering breath to slip past her lips. 

Ethan gently squeezed her ankle and gave her a concerned look. “Hey,” he said softly, “you okay?”

Ilsa looked at him quickly before diverting her gaze back to her book. She nodded. “Yes, of course.”

He waited patiently, knowing she was holding something back. 

A moment later, she sighed. “No, I’m not.” She put her book down and picked at the blanket instead, her eyebrows furrowed once more. 

“Whatever it is, you can tell me. It’s okay,” he encouraged her. 

She seemed to be gathering her thoughts, or her courage, for a moment, before she finally spoke again. “When I was a child, maybe four or five, our house was hit by lightning. I remember waking in the middle of the night to a terrible bang and our dog barking like crazy. I remember hugging my stuffed lion closer to me and hiding under my blanket until my mother burst into my room and took me into her arms. She carried me out of the house and I could see flames coming out of a closed room further down the corridor. I still remember the smell of the smoke.” Her eyes were glazed over, looking into the distance, looking into her past, and Ethan found himself holding his breath. “Luckily, we all got out safely and the house didn’t burn down to the ground. The firefighters got there just in time to keep it from being completely destroyed and we were able to move back in, a few months later, but I’ll never forget that night.” She gave a self-deprecating shrug and finally lifted her gaze to meet his. “And ever since, I’m afraid of thunderstorms. It’s stupid, I know.”

“Ilsa, your fear isn’t stupid. In fact, it’s a natural instinct to have, after what you experienced as a child.”

Right then, another bolt of lightning shot through the sky, joined seconds later by a resounding  _ boom _ . Ilsa squeezed her eyes shut and huffed a laugh, rubbing a hand over her forehead in apparent frustration at herself. 

“Come here,” Ethan murmured, green eyes fixed on her anxious form, and stretched out his arm, to welcome her into his embrace. 

Ilsa’s book - Frank Herbert’s  _ Dune _ , Ethan read - joined their mugs of tea on the table, and she pulled her legs off his lap to better scoot over, leaning against his chest. His arm wrapped securely around her and he heard her sigh again. His hand cupped the back of her head and he gently tugged her even closer, so that her head was nestled under his chin. His other hand readjusted the blanket, pulling it up over her shoulders and more tightly over her legs. Ilsa hummed against his chest and her arm snuck out to wrap loosely around his waist. 

His fingers gently sifted through her hair and he felt her shiver against him. She turned her face into his chest and he knew she was smiling. “That tickles,” he heard her mumble. He chuckled and did it again. She huffed and lightly pinched his side. “No fair,” she protested adorably and he smiled widely. 

“Sorry,” he said, “couldn’t resist.”

“Hmm,” she replied, her cool hand sneaking under his sweatshirt to settle against his warm skin. It was his turn to shiver. 

“Tease,” he grumbled and he could feel her smile growing wider. 

They remained like this, just simply breathing together and relishing the moment of peace until she whispered a “thank you” against his chest. 

“For what?” He asked, quietly, unwilling to break the moment. 

“Making me feel safe.”

He hugged her a little tighter against him, his heart feeling full and content. “Always,” he simply replied. 

Outside, another thunder rumbled above them, yet they hardly noticed. 

 

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought? <3 (I'm not begging or anything....)
> 
> P.s. Thanks to Lee for the prompt :))


End file.
